What Beaver Saw
by BabbleBaby
Summary: A short fluffy never actually gonna happen insomnia driven VeronicaDick fic!


Title: Unexpected  
Author: Dawn  
Characters/Pairing: DiVe, Beavidy. Mentions of Logan and Mac  
Word Count: 729  
Summary: A short fluffy never actually gonna happen insomnia driven Veronica/Dick fic!  
Rating: PG for like one swear word  
Spoilers/Warnings: None!  
Author's Notes: I always figured any Veronica Mars fic I wrote would be Veronica/Logan, loved them since day one. Or maybe even Veronica/Troy I like them too. A Veronica/Wallace friendship fic maybe, but nope, the muse lead me here! Let me know what you think. I hope they're (as much as they can be) in character! Feedback will lead to you being lovingly adored but please be gentle!

"Dude, this is crazy"

"Shut up" The petite blonde mumbled into her make-out partners lips, "and don't call me dude" She moved onto his lap and straddled him deepening there kiss. He was right, this was crazy. But that wasn't going to stop her right now.

"WHAT THE HELL"

But that would. Cassidy (Beaver) Cassablancas stood open mouthed in the doorway of his pool house as he watched Veronica Mars climb out of his brothers lap.

"Dude, go away" Dick said trying to pull Veronica back toward him but she shifted away giving Cassidy a sheepish smile.

"What's?...How?..."

"Um, good question." Veronica let out an embarrassed laugh "Honestly, it just happened, I came over to talk to you actually but…" 

"But I wasn't home so you decided to make out with Dick to pass the time!" Cassidy cut into her ramblings frozen in position from the shock he was surprised he still had the ability to talk.

"Well no…"

/flashback/

"Ipod girl" Kendall looked up from her tanning position by the pool as Veronica walked past her.

"Cradle Robber" Veronica's tone was dry as she looked down on the older woman. "Cassidy around?" She shifted from one foot to the other counting the seconds she had to endure conversing with this woman.

"One of them is in the pool house" Kendall dismissively motioned across the way and Veronica happily exited the tension and into the pool house.

Dick was laid out on a bench pressing weights and Veronica suddenly wished she stayed outside as she watched his biceps ripple as he lifted the weight the sweat pooling on his tanned toned chest. "Oh god.." She whispered sharply her throat going dry.

"Well honey I'm not quite god but…" Dick stopped as he turned and realised who the voice belonged to. "My my my Ronnie, like what you see?"

"Like? If like means am I preparing myself to see my lunch again, cause the pure repulsion is making my stomach turn, then yes Dick, Me likey" Veronica sent out a silent prayer of thanks for her ability for a quick recovery and wandered further into the room trying to give off an air of nonchalance as she surveyed anything in the room that wasn't Dick's chest.

"Oh you want me Mars. Always have. Always Will. But you – my rich-boy kryptonite friend – better stay away."

"Gee, I'll try." She let out a relieved sigh as the sarcastic quip came naturally and turned toward him purposely keeping her eyes above his neck. "Your brother home?"

"Nope, probably out with your geeky friend."

"I doubt it. That's why I'm here…"

"Huh, they broke up. Go on Beav, use 'em, discard 'em. That's my boy"

"That a rule you learnt from the few girls that took pity on _**you** _Dick"

"Touché aren't we Mars. Should give my boy Logan a call, I'm sure he'd be more than able to help you loosen up a bit."

"You do realise you're boasting about your friends prowess in bed? There something you want to tell me Dick? Should I be saving a date for your and Logan's big day." Dick looked at Veronica a bit bewildered and she rolled her eyes "So, I take it Cassidy's not in?"

"Now why would you want the little brother and when you can have the **_big_ **one" Dick's hands ran down his body in a crude, suggestive manner and Veronica couldn't help but let her eyes follow.

"Shit" she mumbled to herself as her eyes went down to his chest and she noticed for the second time how well defined it was. She bit her lip as she looked up into Dicks eyes. His cocky grin showing she'd been caught.

"Well, well, well, turns out you DO like what you see."

"Get over yourself Dick" Veronica moved to push past Dick and get outside. Air. She really needed Air.

"How about you get under me instead" Dick leered down at Veronica and she reached up to slap him, catching her hand he moved her back so she was against the wall and smashed his mouth against hers. Veronica twisted beneath him for a minute, putting up the pretence of trying to get away before finally giving into the kiss. Dick moved back pulling her with him toward the couch. And about 15minutes later Cassidy Cassablancas was been scarred for life.

Finished (added just for you Jenna hehe)


End file.
